Current methods for creating a stacked assembly of printed circuit boards and for providing an electrical interconnection between individual holes of the circuit boards are often accomplished with complex, large or unreliable connecting devices. Various methods and structures have been used to provide such interconnection, like the utilization of electrically conductive pins and bushings. This two-step method of interconnection requires the insertion of bushings into holes between which connection is desired, then insertion of pins into the bushings.
Another method of interconnection does not mandate the use of bushings, but does require a large amount of force to insert the pins directly into the holes and still provide a solid electrical connection. If greater space between the pin and the hole is provided, such that insertion is easier, the electrical connection is less sound.
Other problems in the prior art center on the ability of current methods of interconnection to be miniaturized only to a certain degree, a difficulty of great importance given the ever-increasing miniaturization of other electrical components.
The present invention overcomes the above-enumerated problems and other shortcomings associated with current printed circuit board interconnection devices.